


Queen of Follies

by Mistress_Roach



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Alternate Norse Religion & Lore, BAMF Sarah Williams (Labyrinth), Celtic Mythology & Folklore, F/M, Fariytales, Queen Sarah Williams (Labyrinth), Scottish Folklore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Roach/pseuds/Mistress_Roach
Summary: What is a queen to do when she is sealed away from the world for standing up for her subjects? Break out and reinstate the resistance, wreak havoc on the elite and return to her beloved king of course. Too bad Jareth had to wait so long for his Sarah to get back. Lots of badass Sarah.





	1. Chapter 1

According to his Dad, the rumors started when his father was just a young kid. The legend that the abandoned temple on the outskirts of town was home to a nefarious witch that terrorized humanity before her tragic death. She was said to possess the minds of the public to do her will, or just cause destruction against their loved ones. She was caught, and burned at the stake for her crimes, and cemented her ashes away in a tomb, with added protection spell to keep her damned soul from rising again. David was always entranced by the story, because it was just vague enough to have two stories to it. What if she was protecting the people from something, and she just lost the fight, or maybe she wasn't even human, but a monster in disguise. When he first heard the urban legend in grade school, David had a great morbid curiosity to see this mysterious temple. He was unfortunately too young to go by himself, and his father, well, to call him superstitious was an understatement. So, the story resided on the backburner. Until now. David, with his mousey brown hair, blue eyes, glasses and short stature, was finally making the trip to the tomb beyond the forest. It only took till his senior year of high school to gain the nerve and enthusiasm to do something for himself for once.

This last year was coming to an end, and poor David had fallen into a major meltdown due to him messing up his life before it even started. His grades had dropped drastically, and there was a massive wave of panic if he was even going to graduate. Then there was his father. Paranoid, controlling, and apathetic, his father and David formed a bit of a contentious relationship over the years. All that combined made David's anxiety that much worse. So for once, he was going to get away from it all and read a good book...at a supposed gravesite for a murderous witch.

This has brought David to the current scene, traveling through the well manufactured forest at midday, book in hand and a cold fist of dread curling in his stomach. That was for the previously mentioned events, and he willed himself to stop thinking about his uncertain future for a minute please. Then he saw it. A small stone mausoleum, covered with romantic greek statues that framed the structure. The typical winged cherub stood at the peak of the roof. To David's mild surprise, the door leading inside was ajar. Even as he made the trip, there was a part of him that expected the place to be sealed off. Counting his blessings, David heaved and pushed the cement door the rest of the way.

Sunlight flooded from behind, bathing the room in light. In yet another odd occurrence, David noticed that the interior was completely clean, not even the stray cobwebs found in even spooky place. Though his query was interrupted by the sight of what was obviously a stone casket, lying at the center of the tomb, sunlight dancing across its skilled engravings. Feeling very conscious of himself, much like one would inside a church, he quietly approached the casket. Once he was hovering over the grave, David noticed words engraved on the surface. The Late Great Sarah, Queen of Follies. So perhaps she was a witch back in the day, or at least thought she was. David was well-read enough to know that this send-off was extremely condescending. Though, what town ravaged by supposed death would directly insult their aggressor, especially if they were afraid she would come back?

"I don't think I would want to be known as the Queen of Follies." David said to himself, more out of nervousness than a need to hear himself talk.

With a bit more carefulness than was probably needed, David sat atop the casket, residing to spending the afternoon buried in a good read. He was on the verge of reading about Joseph Lister discovered antiseptic, and turned the page. A flash on pain rang through his hand, and David gasped as he whipped his arm back. A red droplet slid down the edge of the grave stone, falling into the crevice that outlined the stone below David's feet. Said boy stuck his ring finger in his mouth. He didn't seem to notice light dimly emitting from the stone foundation. That is, until everything started shaking violently beneath him.

"What the-" His book fell off the ledge, forgotten on the ground as the blinding light encompassed the stone tomb. The gray ashy hue fading away under the brightness and the grave began to lose its shape. He closed his eyes against the harsh light. Before his brain could register the events, David felt his body fall through the formerly cement exterior and onto something...soft?

David's eyes shot open, and he looked down to see his hands clutching the white dress of a woman. Startled, he gazed in awe at her beauty; dark raven hair, pale skin and a curvy figure. Her dress was a modest white design that could pass for both a day and night gown. She appeared to be not much older than him in comparison. She seemed to be in a deep sleep, in spite of the earthquake occurring around them. David leaned forward and attempted to address this creature.

"Hey! Are you okay?" After this event, David will certainly question his strange actions, how he could treat an impossible situation like this as if it were another Saturday. But in all honesty, the panic and distress would come not much later. And there's no doubt that Sarah got a smidge of entertainment from his utter confusion and spastic behavior.

Moments after his exclamation, the woman's eyes snapped open, covered by the same piercing light. She sat up and placed her smooth hands along David's cheeks, and out came an otherworldly voice from her mouth. It reverberated around the confines of the tomb, sending shock waves up David's spine.

"From up to under."

They both fell through the floor and into the Underground.

It was a beautiful sunny day, the west forest was alive with all of the animals in the awakening of Spring. Which of course meant that the peace was rudely interrupted by a torpedo falling from the sky containing two people, one of which was screaming like there was no tomorrow. The woman clutching the screeching monkey seemed to be unconscious of the boy's sounds. That is until the light dissipated from her eyes and was given only a few seconds to take in her surroundings before they would make a fleshy pancake on the forest floor. Going on instinct, she willed a bubbled shield around the both of them just as they hit the tree line.

From a distance, a thunderous boom could be heard as they collided with the ground. She released the bubble and they both collapsed in differing amounts of exhaustion.

"It's been awhile since a shield has taken that much out of me." She said breathlessly, not even aware of the mental breakdown David was going through who seemed to be ranting to himself through slight hysterics.

"...Just wanted to finish my book in peace, but nooo I had to get wrapped up in some fantasy western rip off this side of Inuyasha!" The woman lifted her head, finally acknowledging her new compatriot. Her stiff muscles groaned in protest as she stood up for the first time in what seemed like centuries. She stretched slowly, ignoring David's muttering. She could deal with that soon enough, the woman was far to happy about her freedom to be brought down by a mortal from the surface.

Looking up at the bright sky, she was encased in a familiar warmth that told her she was finally home. Respectively speaking at least. She basked in the fresh sunlight and the soft hum of fairies in the backdrop. "And can you at least tell me what's going on!" Well that didn't last very long. She pushed her hair out of her face, sizing up this squawking human.

"Not really, though I have a general idea of where we are." Straight to the point, much unlike her fellow fae. She always hated playing games of those variety. When it looked like he was going to start ranting again, she cut him off, "My name's Sarah by the way. And trust me, I have a pretty good idea of what you're going through right now."

David's face morphed into what only could be described as panicked incredulity, "OH! Oh-I see! Crazy dead lady with magic gem powers knows exactly what I'm going though!" He started nodding to himself, and Sarah had to commend his dedication to sarcasm even as he was visibly shaking.

"Where's my book!" He shot a look accusingly at Sarah, who shrugged. "Oh god is it still up there? Wherever there is?" Gazing up, the sky betrayed no inclination that it had dropped two people from it.

Sarah sighed, she was a bit disoriented as it was. Her body was numb and groggy, and she honestly had no concept of how long she's been gone. Her previous elation was fading fast, and she could only hope she wouldn't put the boy in the crossfire of rage that would no doubt overtake her once she collected herself. Jareth always did say her unpredictable temper rivaled his own wrath; it wouldn't be fair to this human at all.

Deciding to interrupt his hysteria, she took hold of his shoulders, forcing him to freeze and look her in the eyes. Taking a weathered breath, "Listen, I'm sorry that this has happened to you, but I can't really explain anything if you're going through a mental breakdown." She pleaded with her eyes, hoping to convince him to hear her out. Sarah may be a vengeful thrill seeker, but she was always willing to help out others deserving of it. Sure, that's part of the reason she's in this mess now, but that doesn't mean Sarah was wrong. This boys eyes spoke to her, blue as can be and holding so much innocence. It almost hurt to look simply from the memories they ignited of herself. If Sarah had been anyone else, any other fae of creature, she would instantly take advantage of him and his naivete.

She took hold of his chin. "Look at me." she said in an even tone. He stared up at her, and nodded slightly. "Take a deep breath, " He inhaled shakily, air filling his lungs, "and exhale." The breath was released in a short burst. She smiled, attempting to comfort him anyway she can. Still, confusion remained in his eyes, and it would be a bit before he would be feeling normal again. David gulped and whispered, tone broken, "What's going on?" Sarah took a step back, spreading her arms wide in introduction.

"I'll say it again, my name is Sarah, and you good sir have fallen into the Underground." She broke to facade, and scratched the back of her neck sheepishly, "I don't think I caught your name."

He blinked, "Oh, um it's David. Me. My name is...that." He growled to himself in embarrassment. Sarah laughed, this had the possibility of becoming very amusing. She may not be one to play stupid mind games, but endless teasing was never of the table. How she loved to piss off her council back in the day.

"David, I'm sorry to say I may have dragged you into a terrible situation, and possibility a war." He jumped, and wondered if he was dreaming for a second. Sarah continued, "You see, last I checked, I am a high profile fugitive on the run from my own people for starting a revolution against the fae." She opened her eyes and observed that David seemed utterly confused. He scratched his head, "Fae?" he said. He shook his head, "Is this a bunch of fantasy fairy stuff?" Sarah smiled sardonically, "Yep, except it's now reality."

David looked like he was going to explode from the amount of questions he needed answered. Sarah gazed up at the sky, knowing that it would be best to find shelter before it started to get dark. "Come on, let's get going." Without word, Sarah began walking away. David caught up with her and asked, "Where are we going?" With a brilliant cheer filled grin, she turned and said, "I have absolutely no idea."

But they both got the feeling that it was going to be a long road ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

The forest was vast and heavy, which is why it was quite surprising when Sarah spotted the peaks of village buildings in the distance. She turned her head to David, and observed his overall fidgety composure, as if he was completely uncomfortable with his surroundings. It's been awhile, but Sarah could certainly relate. Even after her first venture into the Labyrinth, the Underground was a lot more vast than her initial expectations were. Dating Jareth also came with its own set of problems, mostly from other fae. But of course all complaints magically disappeared when he announced the engagement. Typical bourgeoisie flesh bags of trash.

"What?"

Whoops. Sarah smiled at David awkwardly, "Nothing, just muttering cynically to myself. Heh." Instead of the expected reaction of standoffishness, David simply nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, I get that," He shrugged, "my Dad is kind of smothering, so I understand the need to vent to oneself." Sarah grinned, enjoying the comfortable atmosphere.

"Shyeah, as a queen I'm often suffocated by the all seeing eye of the public. At this point, I survive purley from self-deprecating humor and the vague sense that I have some sort of higher purpose."

David looked surprised, "You're a queen?"

She avoided his gaze, choosing instead to look down at the dirt path they were following, "I guess not recently. I haven't seen my kingdom in what feels like forever." Noticing her tensed expression, David decided not to press the subject. He checked out his surroundings.

From the untrained eye, one wouldn't even realize they were in a magical fairytale land. The forest at its surface seemed fairly normal and unassuming. However, one would eventually notice the larger than normal trees, and their roots that seemed to be invading the land above as well as below. In the midst of his small breakdown, David didn't notice the unfamiliar electricity running through him. Now that his mind and body were at a temporary standstill, he could take the time to realize that there was an adrenalized current running through him. It spread out like branches in his veins; the golden feeling asking permission to fill his empty spaces. He allowed entrance, and for a split second, a euphoric warmth shot through him from toes to finger tips. It was gone before he could grasp it and carry it with him.

He wanted to ask Sarah about the strange feeling, but was cut off by the sight of a village in the distance. "Well, that was rather convenient." Sarah said smugly.

"Isn't this supposed to be european fantasy land? Aren't you not meant to question these things?"

"Yeah, but I like to give insipid narratives shit." She laughed, and the pair continued down the hill towards civilization. The perimeter of the town was protected by a five meter tall wall, excluding the entrance gate. A sign on the outside stated the name, "Brinkldom." As they approached the gate, they were stopped by two human guards in full regalia.

"Halt! What business do you have outsiders." They pointed their spears at Sarah, who stepped forward and pushed David I front of her. She held her head high, and spoke with even control.

"My friend and I are looking for a place to stay, we will continue our travels thus forth." David was amazed by the change in demeanor. Gone was the teasing and playful attitude from before. Now stood a powerful woman; staring down the guards with controlled aggression, as if daring them to to make a wrong move. He could very well imagine her as a queen.

The guards didn't relent, "No one may be granted entrance without written confirmation form General Foster." David pulled on Sarah's sleeve, urging her to go.

"Welp, we're sorry to bother you," David moved from behind Sarah, trying to placate the men with sharp weapons, "We'll just get out of your hair and-"

"What authority does this General Foster fall under?" The guards looked at each other in surprise, apparently caught off guard.

"He's a 2nd rate general of the Resistance. This territory is under Black Cat power." Sarah froze, and David could see the tension in her shoulders. Her fists were clenched so hard, he worried that he would see blood. Gathering her emotions, Sarah tied them up and pushed them to the back of her mind. With newfound stoicness, she addressed the two identical guards.

"In that case, may I be granted permission to speak with this General Foster?' The two stared at Sarah, before the one on the left whispered to his partner.

"Get the boss, this could be trouble.." He nodded, and entered the village while the other continued to point his spear at Sarah. David couldn't see her face, but her body language told him that she was seething. He didn't really understand what was all happening at the moment. Sarah said she was an outlaw, but what if it turned out that she was just embellishing. What if Sarah was the bad guy. Horror briefly dawned on David, what if he had released a dangerous criminal?

The guard returned, and bowed. "General Foster has granted you and your companion entrance." Sarah signed, and returned a bow in respect, before moving forward with dignified grace. David, tried to imitate, but ended up tripping on his own feet as he followed. To the credit of the guards, they didn't laugh at him. Sarah and David entered the village, the gate closing abruptly behind them. David gasped at the sight that greeted him. Looking at Sarah however, he saw disappointed resignation.

Homes were boarded up, and run down. The earth was barren, and not a shred of life seemed like is could grow, much less survive. The walls were plastered with propaganda posters, and the Black Cat insignia. Their symbol was the outline of a cat, with two horn shaped shadows on the sides. Sarah felt like she could cry. "How could they? This isn't what I wanted." She noticed David staring at her with concern, and she pressed a hand to his shoulder in comfort.

"What is your business with me?" Their heads turned toward the voice, and saw a stout man with a beard, pointed ears and dressed in formal army garb. General Foster they presumed. Sarah released David and stepped in front.

"Damn straight I have business, " Foster raised an eyebrow, "I suggest you take your posse and get the hell out of dodge." David was shocked, and by the looks of the general, he was too. The man's initial shock was quickly wiped away in place of fury.

"Who are you to order me around!" David noticed that in light of his shouting, there were people peeking through the windows, peering over wooden planks to get a look at this bold outsider. He turned back to Sarah, and was surprised to see an amused smirk played on her features.

"Just someone superior, in about every way and then some." The generals face was quickly turning an unbecoming shade of red. He reached for his sword and unsheathed it, pointing it towards Sarah and David.

"How dare you undermine the Resistance, " he shouted, striding over effortlessly, "your insolence will be paid in full with your life."

"Yeah okay, cause that's totally gonna happen." David grabbed her arm and attempted to make her see reason.

"What are you doing? That guy has a very sharp sword, and wants to turn you into shredded cheese." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Please, this small fry wouldn't be the first. And you can't really shred someone with a sword, that's just impractical."

"You don't even have any weapons!" She just smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Oh you sweet naive cinnamon roll." Was she making fun of him? Pushing David behind, telling him to stay put. Sarah strode forward to meet her opponent. The villagers waited with baited breath as they watched the two meet in the middle. General Foster pointed his sword at Sarah.

"Prepare to face your maker wen-" He was cut off as she unexpectedly made her move and bolted forward, pushing the general to the ground roughly. She stomped on his wrist, propelling him to release his sword. Sarah kicked up the handle and grabbed the weapon for herself, pointing it down at General Foster. She nudged the tip of the blade against his cheek. He grunted in anger. Sarah grinned.

"There now, that wasn't so hard was it?" David's jaw dropped. And by the looks of it Foster wasn't prepared to face this type of humiliation.

"You bitch, you think this is the end of the fight?" He spat. Sarah tilted her head and 'hmmd' in mock consideration. Then she kicked the general in the ribs, eliciting a prominent crack. David couldn't help but wince, and Foster's yell of agony broke into a woosh for oxygen. Sarah knelt down to the generals eye-level.

"Give it up pipsqueak, you lost before we even got started," Her tone lost all playfulness, and a shadow passed over her eyes, "You take your scum of the earth and tell Apos Sarah's coming for him. General Foster's eyes widened, and recognition finally registered. He reached behind his back, and David saw a glint before swung a second blade at Sarah. She dodged and returned the favor by shooting up and slicing his hand off. Screams flooded the area, notifying the village guards.

David was pushed to the ground by the two soldiers guarding the entrance, and he saw two more show up on the opposite side, presumably from the other entrance. General Foster writhed in pain on the dirt floor, as all four moved to attack Sarah.

She combated effortlessly, ducking down as four identical spears swung at her. She pushed up herself with her free hand, and hooked her leg under the spears and dislodged two of their weapons. Taking advantage of them, she impaled one solideir and kicked the other to the ground while the remaining two attacked once more. David watched in awe as she picked another guard off and simultaneously chopped the head off of the other. By the end, there was only one guard left, weaponless with his hands up in defense.

Sarah pointed her now dirty sword at the last. "Take your general to your commanders. Make sure he has a safe trip." For a moment, he didn't move. She slammed down her sword, and raised her voice with command.

"Now!"

The remaining warrior scrambled to gather the still whimpering Foster, and the two fled from the now liberated village. It only took a few moments before Sarah and David were scared out of their wits by uproarious cheering. The clearing was flooded by villagers bursting out of their abodes, and soon Sarah was bombarded by tearful villagers. David could no longer see Sarah, and attempts to get closer failed as he was pushed back out.

David was not a tall man by any means, nearly a head shorter than Sarah herself. It always caused issues at home, as many assumed he was a lot younger than he was. He learned to carry his ID with him everywhere he went because of it. And again, his height only further hindered his ability to see Sarah.

Sarah, quite used to being near suffocated by others, tried to handle the many cries of gratitude she was getting. "We supported the Resistance, but they still took over and we were turned into a travel base." Sarah frowned at this, and put her hand up to turn down the excited people.

"Can someone tell me what they've heard from the Goblin Kingdom?" The crowd went silent, and one woman stepped forward with question.

"You're her aren't you, " She asked, "you're Queen Sarah." It wasn't a question, and Sarah sighed. She nodded. The crowd reignited, yells of elation and cheers. David watched as the villagers hoisted Sarah up, and carried her toward the tavern. He couldn't understand the feelings flowing through him. There was joy, terror, confusion, and most of all, a pit of excitement curling in his stomach. He looked up at the sky, which had begun to turn yellow in light of the days retirement. He followed after Sarah, a sense of finality flowing through him.


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah found the villagers to be very accommodating, perhaps annoyingly so, but she wasn't about to slight them for it. She had a rough journey ahead, and many would not be as hospitable. They were offered the night to stay, and after an uproarious celebration and far too many drinks, Sarah was out like a light on the bed beside David. He was amazed at her gall. He knew the basics of most european fairy tales and myth, despite his fathers attempt to shield him from those tales, and it seemed Sarah was smashing through all the manners and etiquette of fae culture. At least, he assumed she was fae. He didn't really get the chance to ask once the booze had arrived, and she didn't really elaborate on what she was exactly. Sarah certainly acted the opposite of what he's come to associate with the fair folk. They were uptight, pretentious manipulators that had zero respect for the 'lesser' races. She was surly, sarcastic, and far more likely to find comfort in the seedy streets over a furnished castle. Or so he's come to guess.

Sarah snorted ungracefully in her sleep, and David couldn't help but smile back. He leaned back and blew out the candle resting of the side table. The bed was fairly uncomfortable, and he could imagine the straw poking out and stabbing him in his sleep. That wouldn't be the most humiliating death, at least for him. Still, his questions wouldn't likely get answers until tomorrow. David closed his eyes, and rested for once in his life.

If only his dreams were normal. David's vision cleared, revealing wavy streaks of light above. White and golden colors weaved before him, as they morphed into different shapes. They caught the light and glinted in elegance, the colors became focused, and he realized he was staring at a ceiling of floating chandeliers. Something soft brushed against his right shoulder, and he turned to see a dancing couple pass by him, others following suit and all dressed in masquerade. The couples seemed to be dancing in a linear direction, towards another figure at the end of the ballroom. He was moving forward as those beside him blurred. His eyes were mesmerized and trained on the one directly in his path. As he got closer, they became more defined. Wild, yellow hair was the first thing that was apparent to David. An extravagant blue suit to match, and they're back was turned. David felt himself stop mere feet from the stranger, as everything else faded away.

David watched apprehensively, and the figure turned to look at him. While David had questioned his sexuality a few times, he was able to confirm that he was at least a hundred percent straight. However, he couldn't deny that this had to be the most beautiful man he's ever seen, makeup and all. And perhaps, also the most intimidating. His tall and thin stature towered above the teen, his aura commanded unhesitant respect. Though he didn't seem to be looking at David, his line of sight fixed on something past David's right shoulder. David turned to see what had caught his attention, but everything blurred and he found himself back in the inn.

The sunlight peeked through the window, and David idly wondered if this sun and his sun were the same. He heard Sarah groan in the bed next to him. He watched as she groggily stretched and stumble her way to the wash basin.

Sarah felt awful. She actually has a pretty high constitution, and can hold her drink for very long. Years of living with the ale loving goblins had trained her well. The trick is to drink water along with the alcohol. However, last night was fairly spontaneous, and by the time she got shit-faced it was too late to make up for all that dehydration before passing out. She scrubbed her face raw, secretly hoping that the fireys in her head would stop dancing.

"Mornin'." David couldn't help but smile at Sarah's disheveled state, and he greeted her in return. Much to Sarah's migraine, they were uproariously greeted by their host.

"Your Majesty! A merry morning ta' you!" Lily fawned over Sarah, and she couldn't help but smile at their enthusiasm. The wife and husband who owned the room and board, otherwise known as Lily and Harold, were a plump elderly couple that David found oddly familiar. It didn't help that they were absolutely adorable in expressing their still passionate love for one another.

"Please Mrs. Edana, there's no need for formality, " Sarah placed her slender hands on Lily's flushed and chubby ones, "please call me Sarah." Lily rolled her eyes at the taller woman, and pushed Sarah towards the table presently holding a very appetizing breakfast on top.

"Children. They never seem ta' want ta' take advantage of wha' they have." She plopped Sarah down in a chair next to David, who seemed to already be tucking in. "There's no need ta' be ashamed of your title darling."

While Sarah could theoretically go through the many reasons she didn't want to be held to a higher standard due to her status, there was a beautiful banquet before her. So who really cares in the end. There was a long road ahead, and who knows when she would get to relax like this. After feasting, Sarah getting her much needed coffee, and David stuffing himself to the brim, Sarah began to prepare for the voyage. Her current dress was a bit scruffy, and not really the traveling type. She also had no shoes. Of course, that was no issue for Lily.

Sarah left David in the dining room with Harold, much to his chagrin. "So sonny, what's with those patsy boy arms? You sure your friends with the queen?" Sarah smirked as she followed Lily, sensing David's tension.

Lily led her to the main upstairs bedroom. The old lady began fussing about, shifting through the modest wardrobe at the end of the straw bed. Sarah fidgeted awkwardly on the balls of her feet. "Ah! 'ere we are. This was me dear ol' mums." Lily held up a black gown; a simple long sleeved button up with a slight poof to the shoulders. It was perfect.

Sarah reached out and lightly stroked the fabric. Her eyes clouded with fond and harrowing memories. "I used to wear a dress quite like this back in my rebel days before…" A look of regret crossed her face, "..well it would feel wrong to wear your mother's dress." The old woman rolled her eyes. Without word she pointed at the edge of the bed.

"Sit down your majesty." Sarah looked like she wanted to correct her, but one look from the feisty woman made her reconsider. She complied, sitting on the edge before the plump wife.

"Now I'm not gon' assume wha' ya' been up to all these years, but me Mum was yer' biggest fan back in tha' day," Lily's eyes grew somber, contrasting the smile on her features, "She loved ya', I grew up listening to stories about how you were gonna change this world for all of us. I grew up believing in your dream too.

"I was just a naive young woman when you disappeared...it was like all hope was gone-" Lily broke off, something undesirable lodged itself in Sarah's chest as she saw the grief in the old woman's eyes. "Me mum was heartbroken, she stayed up hours waiting for any sign that you would come back, but I knew the truth. I couldn't bear to tell her I thought you were dead. Part of me hoped you were, because at least then you would have died fighting rather than betraying us like every other fae." Sarah's breath hitched and she looked up at Lily's stormy gaze.

"I never stopped believing, not for one second…"

"Good. Cause me mum never got to see your dream come true, so your better make it up to me." Sarah nodded, smiling whilst ignoring the tears in her eyes. There was a lot for her to catch up on, and she couldn't afford to fail again.

David looked up to see Sarah enter the kitchen. She was dressed in a black dress that honestly made her look like the Wicked Witch without the hat. He couldn't help blushing when she grinned at him. Damn teenage hormones, please stop. Lily fretted over Sarah making sure she's got enough supplies for traveling, catching David's attention.

"Where are you going?"

She looked down, "I'm going to my kingdom, and I'm taking my army back. Apos has made a mockery of my Resistance"

"Wai-what do mean?" David's eyes darted from Sarah to the old couple, "We're leaving now?" Sarah shook her head.

"I'm leaving now, the longer I stay the more this village becomes a target," She met his eyes, "You'll be staying here with Mrs. and Mr. Edana." David stood abruptly, the chair he was sitting on crashing to the floor.

"Y-you can't leave without me!" he said, breathless, "I don't even know how to get home, and you promised you would help me!"

Sarah glared, and strode forward right into his face. David stood his ground despite the shivers going down his spine. "I am going to war little boy, you could die out there before we made it to the next village." She tilted her head, boring daggers into his eyes, "You will stay, and I will return to help you get back home." David gulped.

"No."

"I don't anyone getting hurt because of me!"

"You literally cut a man's hand off yesterday." Sarah groaned in frustration.

"That's because he was a stubborn asshole that didn't listen to me when I warned him," she narrowed her eyes, "kinda like someone I know right now."

"So that means I can come?"

Sarah growled, "No."

David threw his hands up in the air, "Leaving me in an unfamiliar world isn't going to make me safer!" He pointed an accusing finger at Sarah, "You said yourself that you know what I'm going through, so prove it by actually helping me." His arms fell to his sides, and he heaved a sigh. Sarah remained silent, unsure if she should let him continue. David looked with a tinge of desperation. "Please, I need this Sarah. I need to be useful for once." Ah. So that is what this was all about. She couldn't bring herself to pity him, not when looking at him now made her hurt deep inside. A naive teenager that wants adventure, something to make them feel special.

"How do you know you wouldn't be more useful to me staying here?" She attempted to argue, although it lacked any of her previous anger. He didn't answer, choosing to plead with his sad puppy eyes. She could feel her resolve breaking. They stayed that standstill limbo for a good minute, before Sarah slumped in surrender.

"Fine."

David leaped off the ground, "Ah yeah! You won't regret this!" He skipped out of the kitchen, presumably to ask Lily for his own supplies. That left Sarah glaring at the wall, back hunched over and arms crossed.

"I already do."

And so, the unlikely duo set out towards the wood, Lily and Harold waving them goodbye and good wishes. David found himself irrationally happy walking into a dangerous magic world. He knew he should probably be scared, but in all honesty, what would happen to him with Sarah at his side. She was like his own Black Widow bodyguard, not that he would tell her that.

Sarah on the other hand, was less than thrilled with what awaited them. The millions of things she had to fix wouldn't leave her alone, and it did wonders for her anxiety. It didn't help that she would most likely have to protect the runt 24/7. Yippie.

Soon enough, the trees covered the Edana's from view, and their path truly began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can finally get to the good stuff! I keep wanting to jump ahead and just have all this exposition stuff done. I have some familiar characters to introduce soon, and I'm so excited to write for Jareth.


End file.
